Travesura
by bWitch
Summary: Manigoldo se trae algo entre manos, ¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones? Todo esto es un malentendido, ¿O tal vez no? Maldita resaca que no deja a Kardia ordenar sus ideas. Yaoi. Manigoldo x Kardia, Dégel x Kardia / Capítulo 4 FINAL!
1. Resaca

**Advertencias: **Shonen ai / Yaoi (No sé en qué categoría clasificará mejor xD) (chico x chico) Lime (no en el 1º capítulo)

- Manigoldo x Kardia ; Dégel x Kardia –

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Travesura **

Despertó extrañado por lo oscuro de la habitación. Por la luz que atravesaba tranquilamente sus párpados apenas entreabiertos, Kardia sospechaba que debían ser alrededor de las cinco. Muy temprano para levantarse, muy tarde para seguir durmiendo. Pero a pesar de aquel insistente dolor de cabeza, se sentía descansado, por lo que supuso que habría de ser más tarde. Notó algo extraño, de repente. El lugar no se le hacía conocido, y antes de incorporarse totalmente notó al santo de Cáncer que aún dormía sin inmutarse a su lado. Parecía que en sueños había intentado sacarse parte de la ropa, y sin conseguirlo del todo yacía enredado entre si mismo y las sábanas. Kardia no supo si la expresión de su rostro se debía a su intrincada posición o algún otro tipo de incomodidad. El escorpión, sin reponerse de la impresión que esta idea le causó, intentó reconstruir una escena que apenas podía recordar.

Definitivamente hay cosas que no se deben dar juntas, pensó Kardia. Y el salir de juerga con fiebre, por pequeña que fuera o por habituado que estuviese a ellas no era buena idea. Pero eso a él no le importaba y no era cosa de él arrepentirse. Tocó su frente, nada preocupante. Hasta mejor que la noche anterior. La noche cuyas consecuencias se sabrían después. Sonrió de medio lado, concluyendo que no podría ordenar sus recuerdos hasta tomar un buen baño, lo primero era acabar ese horrible dolor de cabeza, ¿Regresar a Escorpio? Sospechaba que alguien le estaría esperando para ponerse al tanto de su estado de salud, y claro, como él fuera a querer morir congelado. "¿Pero él volvería hoy o mañana?", "¿Cuánto es "breve" para él?" Se preguntaba mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Ni que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Las misiones de Dégel solían ser cortas por órdenes del patriarca. Recién entonces Kardia comenzaba a sospechar el porqué. Si su cabeza no lo estuviese matando, podría buscar su cosmos en el santuario. Porque de cualquier modo, en ese momento el frío no le sentaría tan mal, se decía mientras abría la puerta de los baños de Cáncer. Y no había sido el primero con esa idea, porque ya estaba el estanque lleno de agua fresca. Se sospechó a si mismo extrañando a Acuario.

Quiso dejar esa idea atrás antes de sumergirse en el agua. La sensación comenzó a evocar en su piel hechos que le parecieron conocidos, pero Kardia decidió dejar el pensar en ello cuando su cabeza le dejara en paz, sabía que sería extraño que hubiera pasado "algo" con Manigoldo, Él no tenía ese tipo de gustos, ¿o sí? y aún si así fuera, ya estaba hecho. El problema serían los rumores. Y cómo hacer que Dégel no le dijera algo irritante. Sabía que había sido irresponsable. No, en realidad no lo sabía. "Esa es la etiqueta que él le pone a todo lo que yo hago", se dijo, irritando- Ya se sabía todo el discurso: que somos santos de Atena, que nuestra conducta debe ser un ejemplo a seguir. Que el alcohol me puede hacer daño, que aún soy muy joven. Y con lo raro que se ha puesto él conmigo últimamente, seguro que tendrá cosas nuevas que agregarle a la lista.

Ese pensamiento le debió parecer gracioso, ya que una queda risa comenzó a escapar de sus labios. Una que no terminó de salir, convirtiéndose en una maldición que se ahogó mientras Kardia dejaba que el agua le sumergiera por completo.

...·...·...·...·...·...·...·...·...

- ¡Qué no es mi niñera!

- Claro que no, si yo soy el más noble de los santos de Atena

Kardia buscaba en su mente desilusionadamente una salida, pero no le daría a Manigoldo el gusto de saberlo. Era cierto lo que le había dicho, no tenía ganas de "escaparse" del Santuario, como le gustaba a él llamarle al salir a tomarse unos tragos. Cáncer creía que él no se daría cuenta de que lo decía así sólo para tentarlo con lo "prohibido". Pero Manigoldo tenía que sacar a Dégel como si de una fórmula mágica se tratase. Y lo peor era que le funcionaba. Si accedía a acompañarlo, caería en su juego, y si se rehusaba, también. Optó por el mal que menos hería su orgullo.

- Si, si, entonces asumo que vuestra generosidad será la suficiente como para proveer a este muchacho descarriado. –Kardia exageró aún más el tono sarcástico que usaba su compañero.

- Siento decepcionarlo, mi estimado. Las arcas de Cáncer han estado más que vacías últimamente.

La conversación se detuvo en ese momento. Alguien había llegado a las puertas de la casa de Escorpio. Alguien que sabía que no necesitaba alzar la voz para poder cruzarla, ya que su presencia comenzaba a ser algo natural en la octava casa.

- Pasa, Dégel. "Hablando del rey de Roma"- murmuró para sí mismo. ¿Qué te trae a la casa del Escorpión?

- De paso. Sólo una misión, será breve –cortante, frío, distante. Miraba a Manigoldo de reojo.

Dégel sabía que no podría evitarse el comentario.

- ¿Te preocupan las malas juntas de tu querido amigo?- Sólo Kardia percibió la mueca de "tenía razón" que apareció sólo un instante en el rostro del caballero de Acuario. Hoy estaba más estoico que lo usual. Si hasta le pareció que se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Cáncer. – "No sabes de qué estás hablando", quiso agregar. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, para evitar alguna otra pregunta estúpida.

Manigoldo no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de autosatisfacción mientras Dégel se dirigía hacia fuera de las doce casas. La salida de escena de Acuario mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte :) Aún no sé cuántas saldrán xD Y siento lo corto, pero quería dejar el pseudosuspenso y de lo contrario quedaría muy largo (mentira, pero así podré actualizar antes xD). Estimo que serán uno o dos capítulos más, que si tendrán algo de acción (por eso es que no sé si clasificarlo de shonen ai o de yaoi e.e), usté me entiende xD

Gracias por leer :) Se recibirán alegremente reviews, críticas, tomatazos, etc *-* Se les quiere, fandom 3


	2. Memoria

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Lime. (Muy) ligero angst al final.

- Manigoldo x Kardia ; Dégel x Kardia –

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

_**Memoria**_

- ¡Otra más de estas por aquí! – exclamó Kardia desde la mesa situada en un rincón de la taberna. Había tomado una decisión y pensaba llevarla hasta el final: Si se iba a emborrachar, sería como los grandes.

- ¡Vaya sed la tuya, compañero!- rió Manigoldo en respuesta- Y tú que te hacías el difícil.

- Bah, ya cállate. –Kardia había estado malhumorado toda la noche- Ni sé porqué me invitas a estos sitios. Lo único bueno es esto. – le quitó la jarra al cantinero que ya llegaba a servirle.

Manigoldo rió para si: Al Escorpión le faltaba experiencia con el alcohol. Ni siquiera eso era bueno. ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer? Mal que mal, estaba seguro de que era la única taberna de Rodorio en la que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos. Si algún lugar ejemplificaba a la perfección el concepto de bar de mala muerte, tenía que ser ese. Incluso habían bajado sin sus armaduras, para pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. La mirada inquisidora de Kardia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo pegado en la cara? – cuestionó Cáncer.

- No, no es eso.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Manigoldo estaba comenzando inquietarse: Nunca había visto a Kardia sonrojado como ahora lo estaba. Y no parecía ser efecto del alcohol. Por un momento se sintió a si mismo algo ruborizado. Seguro que el Escorpión lo notaría. Quizá hacía poco que se había vuelto cercano a él. Tal vez demasiado poco, a pesar de llevar años conviviendo en el Santuario, pero sabía que era del tipo de persona que notaba esos detalles. Si, seguro que era el tono enrojecido lo que tenía pegado a la cara.

- Hoy estás… muy aburrido –le dijo Kardia, tomando una pausa para echarse con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

- Es que tú no sabes lo que es divertirse. No podrías entenderlo.- Recién entonces notó que la jarra del guardián de la octava casa ya estaba otra vez vacía. Manigoldo iba recién por el segundo trago, y Kardia había perdido la cuenta.

- ¿Ah, si? –sin incorporarse, alzó la vista, lanzando el desafío- Entonces enséñeme, señor sabio.

"¿Y este qué se cree?", pensó Kardia mientras bajaba nuevamente la cabeza: Había comenzado a marearse y eso que hasta hace poco apenas sentía en si mismo el efecto del licor. Miró a Manigoldo de reojo, sin levantarse: Él estaba dudando. Cáncer tenía razón en pensar que a Kardia se le hacía fácil leer a las personas, aunque Kardia no sabía en qué consistían las cavilaciones del guardián de la cuarta casa. El escorpión pensó que quizá después de todo, la noche no estaba perdida. Tal vez algo interesante saldría de todo esto, algo que distrajera su mente de cierto caballero que se había ido sin despedirse.

...

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando", Dégel no se arrepintió de habérselo callado. Sabía perfectamente que lo que Manigoldo contestaría se reducía a dos opciones: Le diría algo como "¿¡Quién lo diría! Acuario celoso, ¡Esa no me la creo!", o bien "¿Ah, si? ¡Entonces sáqueme de mi ignorancia, señor!". Aunque en el segundo caso, pensó que quizá seguiría con el jueguito que tenía con Kardia, y en lugar de "señor", le habría dicho "su alteza", o algo así. De no ser por ese desagradable tono irónico que brotaba de sus labios, quizá no hubiese estado tan mal. Pero entonces esperaría una respuesta. Y un sincero "Sólo me preocupa la salud de mi compañero de armas" habría derivado en la primera posibilidad de respuesta que el acuariano tenía contemplada.

Dégel continuó apresuradamente su descenso. No sabía porqué le irritaba tanto esa idea.

...

Manigoldo no llegó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría realmente. De hecho, Kardia tampoco. Sus sentidos estaban nublados y el calor de su cuerpo era persistente, aunque había pasado momentos mucho peores. Si, podía lidiar con eso. Fue Manigoldo el que interpretó mal sus señales.

"¿Porqué volvemos al Santuario?"-Manigoldo recordaba algo de lo que había hablado con Kardia en el camino, antes de entrar a la casa de Cáncer- "Pensé que me enseñarías algo divertido", su tono era de fastidio. Había querido responderle muchas cosas, pero decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Tenía claro su objetivo, lo tenía claro hace tiempo, y dudaba que Kardia se negara a lo que él deseaba ofrecerle, pues el escorpión era un hombre ávido de nuevas experiencias y emociones. Él lo sabía porque hasta cierto punto él también era esa clase de persona. Pero no contaba con que esta vez su amigo se pasaría con el licor, comenzaba a pensar que quizá sería mejor dejar sus planes para otra ocasión.

...

El agua se había templado con el calor de su cuerpo. Habría pasado un buen rato ya, y Kardia se dispuso a la tarea de recordar. Habían emprendido el regreso al santuario, y les había sido difícil atravesar las primeras casas sin ser descubiertos. Entre Géminis y Cáncer empezaron los problemas. Recordaba, con cierta amargura, como Manigoldo le había ayudado en el último tramo. Eso y la resaca que recién amainaba le hicieron prometerse que no se volvería a pasar con la bebida.

"A ver… Llegamos acá y después…" Recordó haberse dirigido a la zona residencial buscando algo: Agua fresca. Lo siguiente relevante que apareció en sus recuerdos fue haberse echado en un sillón, ¿O sería la cama? No estaba seguro. Logró evocar una sensación de peso sobre su cuerpo y una calidez que se irradiaba desde sus labios. Decidió tomarlo con calma e intentar recordar lo que seguía perdido entre las nubes de su memoria.

Cuando logró disipar la confusión y las dudas sobre la veracidad de lo que aparecía en sus recuerdos, soltó una sonora carcajada que reverberó en toda la habitación. Ni él mismo supo descifrar lo que sentía al respecto

...

Humedo si, pero no fresco. Aún así decidió saciarse: Kardia se hallaba entre la furia y el deseo, la confusión se apoderaba de su mente, la reminicencia del licor aún recorría su sangre. Se cuestionó hasta qué punto sería bueno llegar, pero realmente no intentó responderse aquella pregunta. Quizá temía que esta trajera otras a las que no le sería agradable contestar. Agradeció las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, las que sólo comenzó a comprender cuando dejó de lado sus pensamientos. Era Manigoldo recorriéndolo.

Al principio, él sólo pensaba besarlo. Manigoldo había decidido darle la oportunidad a Kardia de decidir si continuar o no, pero no confiaba en que su mente estuviese lo suficientemente despejada aún, por lo que decidió preguntarle directamente a sus labios. Muchas ganas podría tener de probar al Escorpión, pero su amor propio le impediría compartir el sexo con alguien que no deseara estar con él. Pero Kardia correspondió su beso con premura, y más que intentar apartarlo, parecía estar atrayéndolo hacia él. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba por respuesta, el juego había comenzado.

Manigoldo, sin interrumpir el beso, que en su profundidad le contagiaba el sopor que sentía el Escorpión, comenzó a acariciarle,descendiendo con su mano por la mejilla de Kardia, moviéndola suavemente hacia cuello, dando en su paso un pellizco travieso a su oreja. Kardia no pareció inmutarse y seguía devorando con avidez el aliento del canceriano, que no recordaba haber besado nunca tan larga y tendidamente. Manigoldo siguió su empresa por el pecho de su compañero sin detenerse mucho tiempo: ya volvería allí más tarde. Le sorprendió lo agitado y acalorado que se veía el guardián de la octava casa, le parecía asombroso lo sensible que había resultado ser y el hecho de verlo tan ¿Indefenso?, él no acostumbraba verlo de ese modo. Se extasió pensando en las reacciones que podría sacarle durante la velada.

Kardia por fin decidió soltarle el aliento, pero pronto Manigoldo descubrió que aún no era libre, pues las manos del Escorpión estaban firmemente agarradas de su camisa, rodéandolo en un abrazo sin cerrar. Decidió escabullirse hacia abajo, liberándose de ella, y se quedó contemplando a Kardia, que yacía bajo él, y que recién se animó a hablar cuando comprobó que realmente la prenda se hallaba ahora vacía

- ¿Porqué te detienes? -su voz sonaba cansada

- Estás ebrio.

- No lo suficiente, -se apresuró a contestar- además, sabes que en tu lugar no me importaría - Añadió con picardía. Después de todo, Kardia seguía siendo Kardia y no dejaría que nadie lo subestimara.

Se incorporó en un movimiento rápido, aunque algo torpe, y acostó a Manigoldo hacia el otro lado de la cama con un ligero empujón, para ponerse de inmediato sobre él y atacar su cuello. Aquellos besos, mojados y erráticos eran algo más rudos que lo que Cáncer esperaba. Quizá el escorpioncito no tenía la experiencia de la que se jactaba, pero aún así no dejaba de ser agradable. La piel de oveja le había durado muy poco, y aunque Manigoldo lo disfrutaba, no se dejaría hacer por demasiado rato.

Sujetó a Kardia por la cintura, acariciando su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano siguió lo que había dejado pendiente en su pecho. Kardia se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que le rodeaba, el dar y recibir placer se distorsionaba y evocaba recuerdos. Ya no era sólo el alcohol lo que mezclaba su mente, y las imágenes de su memoria se interponían uniéndose a la realidad.

Kardia se sumía en jadeos y suspiros y no era sólo por las atenciones de su compañero, pero no fue hasta que Manigoldo intentó ir más lejos, colando sigilosamente su mano desde la espalda de Kardia hacia el interior de su pantalón que notó que algo andaba mal. Ese calor no podía ser normal.

- Kardia... -Manigoldo pronunció su nombre mientras el escorpión deslizaba furtivamente sus labios hacia el pecho del canceriano, pero no respondió.- ¡Hey, Kardia!

- ¿Hmm?- Sólo alzó su rostro un momento para después seguir su camino hacia abajo, distrayéndose con el ombligo de Manigoldo, quien lo contuvo de continuar la senda hacia más abajo. Definitivamente había algo mal con Kardia.

- Mírate, ¡No estás bien, Kardia! -El guardián de escorpio estaba completamente rojo. Su vista no podía mantenerse en un solo sitio y sus movimientos se volvían aún más torpes. Hasta parecía costarle mantener la cabeza arriba. Por un momento, Manigoldo pensó que por eso Kardia se empeñaba en mantenerse recostado sobre él.

- ¡Puedo continuar! Esto... -se detuvo en lo que a Manigoldo le pareció un muy disimulado sollozo- Esto no es nada.

- Hombre, que así no es divertido -El canceriano se había incorporado, volteando a Kardia, a quien apoyó en su pecho abrazándolo por la espalda- Si te me mueres no sería gracioso. Tienes fiebre.

Kardia no pudo más que gruñir. Sabía que Manigoldo lo decía como una exageración, pero en el fondo, pensó que un día, quizá muy próximo podía convertirse en realidad. Manigoldo sintió al hombre entre sus brazos convulsionarse un par de veces, aunque no oyó salir de sus labios ninguno de los sonidos correspondientes al llanto.

::::::::::::::::::::::

De primeras, me parecía un poco OOC dejar a un Manigoldo tan amable, pero en mi experiencia, por desgraciados que sean los Cáncer (porque lo son y por eso los amo e.e), con la gente que aprecian pueden llegar a ser demasiado buena gente. Y como lo dije en el fic es un tema de amor propio, Manigoldo podría querer mucho hacer travesuras (LOL) con Kardia, pero no iba a aprovecharse de alguien a quien valora, aunque quizá la historia tomó un rumbo algo diferente a lo que parecía en un principio xD

Tardé un poquito más de lo presupuestado, pero con el resto de energía que me queda de la red bull que me tomé (quería intoxicarme con algo diferente al café xD) terminé lo que me faltaba ^^ La última escena la escribí directamente aquí en FF, porque en este pc no tengo office aún *llora*, si se me pasó alguna falta de ortotrafía/tipeo, avísenme porfavor para corregir :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, lo dejo hasta aquí antes de hacer un testamente en las notas xDD

PD: Kardia es un amor 3

PD2: Creo que lo dejaré en un capítulo más, pero aún debo deliberar al respecto (?) Espero no tardarme mucho! (la universidad me consume la vida xD)


	3. Agua

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Lime.

- Manigoldo x Kardia ;Dégel x Kardia–

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

_**Agua**_

Kardia no se estaba quieto. Manigoldo más de una vez intentó ponerle un par de paños fríos en la frente, pero el escorpión rechazaba sus intentos por ayudarle, al punto de arrojárselos de vuelta. Aun así, no hubo palabras del escorpión para él. Cáncer se retiró de la habitación.

Definitivamente no estaba bien. No era la fiebre, ni su estado de ebriedad, sino que algo muy diferente. El guardián de Escorpio no entendía cómo fue que las palabras de Manigoldo le afectaron tanto. Primero su orgullo herido por no poder llevar hasta el final lo que había empezado, para que después el canceriano le clavara la daga en la espalda sin tener idea de su condición. Kardia se sintió indefenso ante la idea de morir de un momento a otro, en el lugar y con la persona menos indicada, sin haber llegado a hacer arder su corazón contra un enemigo formidable. Se reprocho a si mismo el depender de Acuario, pero unos brazos levantándolo le impidieron llegar al punto de extrañarlo.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Manigoldo?-vociferó el escorpión al darse cuenta de que su compañero lo sostenía, sacándolo del cuarto

- Si no me vas a dejar ayudarte tendré que buscar métodos más extremos. Igual que con un par de trapos no te bajará esa fiebre.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana, Cáncer.

….

"Entonces por eso me pareció conocido este lugar" cavilaba Kardia mientras salía del baño, dándole fin a la tarea de poner en orden sus memorias: eso era lo último que podía recordar: A Manigoldo tirándolo al agua fría. . Si hubiera sido una enfermedad normal, probablemente habría sido peor, pensó, pero ciertamente el agua helada había servido para calmar el calor de su cuerpo.

Se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación, enrollando una toalla en su cintura. Manigoldo aún estaba durmiendo. Después de todo, aunque Kardia aún no lograba precisar la hora, aún debía ser temprano pues las sirvientas no se habían aparecido por allí y la luz del exterior seguía demasiado diáfana como para que el sol estuviese muy alto.

Miró al guardián de Cáncer. ¿Qué haría? ¿Despertarlo? Kardia no encontró motivos para hacerlo, ni quería encontrarlos.

Si, ambos le echarían la culpa a la borrachera. Ninguno lo quería realmente (aunque la intuición de Kardia no estuviese de acuerdo). Podrían olvidarse del asunto y seguir sus vidas como siempre, saliendo de cuando en cuando a bromear o a fastidiar a quien se les cruzara en el camino. Con eso en mente, emprendió el regreso a su propio templo.

Aún había algo que le preocupaba más que eso.

...

Manigoldo estaba demasiado cansado como para despertar del todo aún. Había escuchado entre sueños a Kardia salir de la habitación, y se sorprendió al oírlo regresar. Entre sueños y recuerdos, reconstruía en su mente las últimas escenas del día anterior.

Había metido a Kardia al agua de la fuente de los baños de su casa, pero cuando se quiso incorporar, el escorpioniano lo jaló de un brazo, obligándole a entrar con él, además de fundirse en un sorpresivo e intenso beso.

- ¿Por qué tú-... -Kardia aún ardía en fiebre

- Tú... sabes que yo... -Interrumpió el escorpión, jadeante- no soy de dejar... las cosas a medias...

Manigoldo enmudeció al comprobar hasta qué punto llegaba la ya sabida tenacidad de su compañero. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que las manos de Kardia habían ido directo a su objetivo, acariciando bajo el agua su zona más sensible, haciéndole acompañar al guardián de Escorpio en su respiración agitada y sus gemidos, sólo que los suyos venían de una causa diametralmente opuesta.

- Kardia... Tú... ¡Ah!... No es.. No es el mejor momento... Tú... -Decía Manigoldo entrecortadamente.

Pero aún así abrazó su cuerpo con firmeza. El calor no había cedido en nada. Quizá hasta había aumentado. Manigoldo decidió que no podía continuar con esto. Luchó contra el agarre de Kardia hasta conseguir salirse del agua, para después sentarse contra la pared.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Una fiebre no mataría a un caballero dorado. Quizá tendría que tomar algunas medicinas y pasar un par de días en cama, no podía ser más grave que eso. Kardia ni siquiera intentó seguirlo: Se había quedado dormido. Manigoldo lo sacó del agua y se lo llevó a la cama. Después de eso pasaron varias horas antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo acerca de la salud del guardián de la octava casa como para poder dormirse. Y de eso no hacía tanto rato.

No pudo quitarse la pereza de encima hasta unos momentos después de que el escorpión saliese del cuarto templo.

Pensó en ir tras él, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Si la reacción de Kardia hubiera sido la que a él le habría gustado, ahora estaría acariciando los cabellos del guardián de Escorpio, desparramados sobre su pecho. Pero su ausencia sólo significaba lo que él sabía desde el principio.

Se sentó al borde de su cama y empezó a repasar mentalmente aquella lista que tenía preparada por si acaso a su corazón se le ocurría hacerle una broma.

Que sólo fue un juego.

Que era sólo curiosidad.

Que...

No pudo seguirse diciendo nada más.

...

"Fue una exageración por parte del patriarca enviar a un caballero dorado para sólo para esto" se decía Dégel, camino hacia el Santuario. Jamás admitiría que le había costado trabajo concretar su misión, ni que esta había peligrado debido a un descuido suyo.

Y tenía razón, no era una misión compleja, pero era necesario actuar con mesura y discresión, por lo que él era la persona indicada. Se trataba de recuperar unos diarios que habían sido robados del registro del santuario. El culpable estaba identificado y declarado culpable, un sirviente que se encargaba del aseo de la biblioteca, y que había vendido los textos a un coleccionista para conseguir dinero y escapar del santuario. Dégel prefirió evitar pensar en el destino de aquel hombre, lo que a él le concernía era simplemente recuperar los diarios.

No debería haber sido un problema. Dégel contaba con el tacto y el porte imponente para exigir de vuelta aquello que les había sido hurtado sin tener que recurrir a la violencia contra un civil, pero no había sido un buen día para él. Y Acuario enojado, más que imponente, resultaba ser intimidante.

Dégel refunfuñó recordando al comprador corriendo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara, como si él estuviera persiguéndolo. Y como si una simple puerta de madera pudiera detenerlo. La temperatura a su alrededor descendía mientras pensaba en cómo se había visto obligado a romper el seguro y entrar, en los irritantes gritos del sujeto que amenazaba con quemar los diarios si daba un paso más. Y sus labios se ponían blancos al apretarlos cuando rememoraba la mirada de hielo que le había dirigido al oír esas palabras y el haberle congelado las manos al pobre hombre cuando se atrevió a encender el fuego. Actuar así no era propio de él.

Kardia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al percibir un helado cosmos acercándose al santuario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Más de lo presupuestado? esto fue casi un insulto a quienes esperaban capítulo, por poquitos que fueran :c

La inspiración no me vino hasta bastante después de que me vino el tiempo u.u Digamos que la universidad me dejó literariamente muerta :B

Aún nos falta el punto cúlmine de esta historia! No me gusta hacer capis muy largos por varios motivos que no vienen al caso xD

en fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo 3

PD: Manigoldo es un encanto 3


	4. Sinceridad

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Diálogo con doble sentido.

- Manigoldo x Kardia ; Dégel x Kardia–

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

_**Sinceridad **_

Las acciones de Kardia desafían toda lógica. Eso es lo que siempre había creído Dégel desde el día en que lo conoció. Pensaba en esto mientras se encaminaba velozmente hacia el templo de la Vasija.

El paso entre Aries y Géminis fue breve, sin perder el tiempo más que en saludos distantes, pero al aproximarse al cuarto templo supo que Manigoldo no se lo dejaría tan sencillo. Un suspiro molesto escapó imperceptible entre sus labios.

No fue siquiera necesario siquiera alzar la voz para la formalidad de rutina, ya que el guardián del cuarto templo le dio la bienvenida con un amplio y sonoro bostezo seguido de una mirada inculpadora. "Genial", se dijo Dégel a sí mismo. Con las ganas que tenía de llegar rápidamente a su templo y poder despejar su mente con un buen libro.

...

- Quédate quieto.

- Hazlo con más ánimos...

- No, será a mi modo.

- Hablas como si alguna vez me dejaras elegir - Kardia hacía denotar su fastidio.

- ¿Elegir qué? -Se notaba el desconcierto en la voz de Dégel- Esta es la única forma en que puede esto puede ser.

- ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Y lo haces muy lento! -Reclamaba el Escorpión, alzando la voz.

- ¿Qué? A mí sólo me preocupa tu salud, Kardia. Si voy muy deprisa podrías sentirte mal...

- ¡No! -se defendió el aludido- ¡No me hará daño, se siente bien!... Pero tú...

- ¿Cuál es el problema?-Interrumpió el de Acuario.

- ¡No me hagas repetírtelo, Dégel! Podríamos hacer esto mucho más interesantes.

Dégel detuvo de inmediato su tratamiento de frío curativo. Se acomodó en su silla, mientras indagaba a Kardia, quien se volteaba para mirarlo, intentando adivinar sus propósitos. No estaba entendiendo de qué diantres estaba hablando su compañero, y si había algo que detestaba, era no ser capaz de comprender. Quizá por eso el Escorpión siempre conseguía, de uno u otro modo, sacarlo de quicio.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?- Inquirió Dégel, suspicaz.

- No te hagas el ingenuo, Acuario -Kardia estaba convencido de que Dégel se estaba haciendo el tonto- Sabes a de qué estoy hablando -Acompaño sus palabras con una mirada desafiante.

Era el colmo. Primero se quejaba de su forma de ejercer una habilidad que le era propia, para luego, rematarlo con un cuestionamiento a su inteligencia. Si debía hacer tiempo para encontrar la respuesta, lo haría. Dégel no admitiría la derrota tan fácilmente.

- ¿Ah, sí? -La maliciosa sonrisa del de escorpio le hizo estremecerse- ¿Por qué habría de fingir inocencia, Escorpión?

Ya era muy tarde cuando comprendió de qué hablaba Kardia. "Si ya lo sabes, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de estar siempre provocándome". O algo así creyó escuchar Dégel, como un susurro justo antes de que Kardia se alzara de la cama, yendo en un movimiento directo hacia sus labios.

A pesar de lo brusco del movimiento, el contacto fue suave, casi tierno. Una caricia de leve y natural, que sin embargo, irónicamente congeló al caballero de los hielos. El alma le volvió al cuerpo sólo el Escorpión intentó invadirle la boca con su lengua, con ligera timidez que se esforzaba en pasar desapercibida. Dégel lo rechazó apaciblemente, pero con férrea firmeza, marcando la distancia entre ellos. Kardia lucía contrariado.

- ¿No dijiste que dejarías de fingir inocencia? -consultó Kardia, confundido al cabo de unos instantes, que parecieron eternos.

- No pensaba que te refirieras a eso-Trató de no darle importancia al asunto- Si esta es tu forma de hacer las cosas interesantes... Creo que tendrás que pensar en otro método-añadió, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Interesante? - Kardia había captado el mensaje, pero no le daría a Dégel la oportunidad de rechazarlo- Eres aburrido como tú solo, Acuario. Sólo quería hacerlo, no te hagas ideas raras.

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Kardia era un malagradecido, se decía Dégel a sí mismo, decidido a abandonar el templo de Escorpio en ese mismo instante. Y el escorpión no hizo nada por detenerlo. Eso fue lo peor de todo.

...

Aún cuando la intención de Kardia era llegar directo a su templo a descansar, más su mente que su cuerpo, apenas se detuvo a comprobar que todo estaba en orden y continuó escaleras arriba. Ese no era el lugar en el que quería estar y él lo sabía: Dégel no tardaría en llegar.

Al pasar por Sagitario, Kardia se cuestionó si había decidido subir hacia Acuario para enfrentar finalmente a Dégel, o si en realidad pretendía retrasar sus problemas por un par de templos más. El de Escorpión sonrió de mala gana al verse acorralado por sí mismo: No era de Dégel de quién huía, sino que de sus propios sentimientos. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se había dado cuenta de que había hecho mal con querer negarse a sí mismo y fingir desconocía la causa del enojo del acuariano. Con una risa amarga acompañó el hecho de saberse perfectamente consciente de ello.

Sus sentimientos por Dégel eran sinceros. No era simple curiosidad, como se había excusado. Aunque Kardia jamás dejaría a su orgullo ser pisoteado, tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, y debía hacerlo con la frente en alto, ahora que la silueta del acuariano comenzaba a ser visible, ascendiendo las escaleras.

Para Dégel no fue una sorpresa ver a Kardia a la entrada de su templo, después de la conversación que tuvo con Manigoldo, imaginó que no lo encontraría sino hasta llegar a su templo. Quizá qué cosas le habría dicho Kardia al de Cáncer. Esa idea le incomodaba.

Kardia, por su parte, y tal como se había prometido a sí mismo, mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos de Dégel, quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de distancia, ambos se dirigieron la palabra al mismo tiempo.

- Tú primero- Cedió Dégel.

- Está bien -Kardia no se hizo de rogar- No creas que te pediré disculpas por lo que hice.

- No las esperaba- Los ojos del de Acuario se ensombrecieron y su temple se volvió más duro, mientras evadía la directa mirada de su acompañante.

- ¡No me interrumpas! -Kardia recuperó violentamente la palabra, temiendo arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir. Se acercó algunos pasos, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos- No me disculparé por lo que hice porque es la verdad. Pero retiro mis palabras, Dégel. Me divierto mucho estando contigo, ¿Sabes? Aunque parezcas un aburrido ratón de biblioteca.

- ¿Y se supone que debo tomarme eso como un cumplido? -Rió en respuesta, esforzándose sin éxito en sonar serio. El guardián de la octava casa era de las pocas personas con el don de hacerle reír.

- Bueno, lo fue - Confirmó Kardia, pensando en qué podía haber de malo en su elogio, sin llegar a darse cuenta- No seguiré fingiendo inocencia, Acuario -Dijo en tono juguetón, armándose de valor- Te quiero, y esa es la verdad. Por eso te besé, y lo haría una y mil veces más.

Kardia acortó los últimos centímetros que quedaban entre ellos, envolviendo a Dégel en un cálido y tierno abrazo. El acuariano, contrariado y ruborizado a pesar de esperarse la confesión del escorpión, luchaba consigo mismo en un inútil intento de controlar sus emociones y ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Pero...- Kardia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- Necesito saber qué pasa por tu cabeza, Dégel. Te quiero, y lo que deseo es que tú también lo hagas. ¿Tú me quieres, Dégel? -musitó en el oído de su compañero.

- Yo... Kardia, yo no... no puedo de esta forma, esto es... no está bien. -respondió el de Acuario dudoso, sin librarse de su abrazo

- No, está bien. Es lo correcto. ¿Acaso no luchamos por una diosa que desea que el amor reine en la tierra?

- Pero Kardia... Athena...

- No hay peros, Dégel. No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando... ¿Tú me quieres?

Dégel dudó por un instante, calculando las posibilidades que le significarían cada respuesta. Pensó en lo mucho que le dolería perder a Kardia. Cada día temía que la muerte le tomara entre sus brazos y lo alejara de su lado. Pensó que Kardia tenía razón en creer que no había nada malo. Lo que Dégel sentía era miedo, pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos llenos de determinación del escorpión, supo su respuesta.

- Si, Kardia. Te quiero.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, Acuario, pasa, pasa, adelante?- Manigoldo, aunque sombrío, esbozaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Cáncer? - Dijo Dégel en respuesta, sospechando de la amabilidad del guardián de la cuarta casa.

- ¿Que qué pretendo?- Manigoldo parecía verdaderamente cuestionárselo- Es una buena pregunta, ¡Oh, eso era! Yo tenía una pregunta para ti... -Manigoldo lucía verdaderamente distraído- Era que... ¡Ah!, ¿Qué sientes por Kardia, pequeño Dégel?

Lo tomó por sorpresa. Sólo se dignó a contestar cuando vio al canceriano comenzar a mover los labios, como para esbozar una segunda, y quizá más comprometedora pregunta.

- Kardia es mi compañero de armas. -contestó lo que le pareció más adecuado.

- ¿Sólo eso? inquirió Manigoldo.

- Es... Mi amigo. -Dégel soltó un tenue suspiro- Además no es tu asunto, Manigoldo, ¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas?

- También me pregunto por qué lo hago. -Volteó, comenzando a caminar hacia la zona residencial de su templo- Ahora largo de aquí, Acuario. Y cuida bien de "tu amigo". -Manigoldo desapareció de la vista de Dégel, pero él aún podía oír su voz-¡Cómo me entere de que está sufriendo por culpa suya, se las verá conmigo, su alteza!


End file.
